This invention relates generally to improvements in a musical instrument, and more particularly to a stringed musical instrument that can be played in a manner similar to a piano or organ and yet produce the sounds similar to that of a guitar.
As is well known, a piano that provides a multiplicity of strings for a plurality of octaves and capable of being played by digitally depressing keys or plungers, is an instrument of relatively large size. Further, a guitar which is a relatively compact instrument is much more restricted in its musical capabilities than a piano because of the limited number of strings and the manner in which the guitar is played.